


you are my sweetest downfall (i loved you first, i loved you first)

by weeabooty



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Confessions, F/M, M/M, Rin is a good friend, Weddings, haru is suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6482938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeabooty/pseuds/weeabooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru's vows to Makoto</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are my sweetest downfall (i loved you first, i loved you first)

**Author's Note:**

> :)

“Makoto, you’re the love of my life. I haven’t known you long, but I do know we’ll be together for a long time.” It hurts Haru to see Sakura look into those green eyes and say how much she loves the love of Haru’s life. But his face is as stoic as ever, tears held at bay, easy with practice. 

“I-um. I didn’t really plan for this, I don’t know what to say, you’ve always been the more romantic one.” A chorus of laughter follows. Except Haru’s. He just bite his lip. 

Standing behind Makoto, he can see the Sakura’s dull brown eyes flit to her feet and back up again. For the first time in his life, he can’t take this silence anymore. 

“You could start with the way his eyes light up when he’s happy, bright enough to light up the entire room.” 

Haru feels the eyes on him. He sees Makoto’s look of confusion. He just doesn’t care.

“Or how kind he is, almost to the point where he lets people walk all over him, but that’s okay because he’ll have you to keep that from happening. Or that little private smile he has when he’s genuinely happy, or the dimple in his left cheek, or how thankful you are he’s in your life because without him you’d have no idea where to go.” Yep, there go the tears. Oh well. “How much you love him, how you’d do anything at all to see him happy, no matter how much it kills you inside. Tell him you’ll always be there, that you’ll follow him anywhere. How much you appreciate him being there for you.” 

“Haru…” Makoto sounds shocked.

“How you pretend to be annoyed when he calls you -chan but honestly your name feels unfinished without it, how you’d never eat mackerel ever again rather than not have him by your side, how as long as you’re there he’ll be okay, you’ll make sure of it, because nothing as precious as him should be hurt, how-” His words get caught on a sob. He binks, finally realizing what he’d just done. Shaking his head he runs out of the room, ignoring the scandalized gasps and Makoto’s shout of  _ “Haru!” _

Rin caught him in the hallway, grabbing his elbow and turning him to face him.

“What the fuck was that, Nanase?”

Haru just shrugs, wiping at his eyes. He thinks Rin realizes what happened, because he just slumps onto the wall next to Haru, looking at him in pity. 

“Shit man, are you gonna be ok?”

Through the wet inhales and sobs, Haru manages to get out a wrecked sounding  _ “no” _ .

Rin awkwardly pulls Haru in for a hug, and in a rare moment of emotion, he buries his head into Rin’s shoulder, letting his tears over Makoto fall for the first time. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hate myself too lmao
> 
> title from samson by regina spektor and my tumblr is http://tamakisemocorner.tumblr.com/  
> [based off number 5 of this post](http://tamakisemocorner.tumblr.com/post/142384138821/accidental-crush-confessions)


End file.
